Attack on Titi!
by Pandaawrites
Summary: Titi discovers a hidden laboratory after a thrilling encounter with a hairy giant in one of Mist Mountain's traps. But as Titi is injected with a strange syringe, all hell lets out when Titi gets hurt and humanity is once again endangered. Contains blood.


Another day was beginning to end as dusk came. This was the 965th time Titi (as he counted, he marks tallies on the wall but Dunamis discovered it and implied that it was extremely disrespectful to the heavens so he took count in mind instead) had ran around Dunamis' temple since he arrived after the Nemesis Crisis. Titi was bored. He couldn't just run around the temple whenever Dunamis was dozing off during the afternoon, so Titi became mischievous; he escaped from the temple and went down into the maze, as Dunamis had forbid. But Titi never cared much about boring, boring rules and went anyway.

In the dark, misty, mysterious maze, Titi had gotten himself into an adventure. As he set his feet upon the cold stone floor, the excitement and anticipation in him was overflowing. This was an ancient maze. What could be better than finding people rampaging the place and challenging them to a beybattle? Or perhaps go into the mysterious areas of the place and find treasures? He'd probably meet Ryuuto on the way! And they could beybattle, and find treasure! But of course he had to be back before the moon shines above his head, or he may be dreaded to look up upon an angry Dunamis.

As Titi skipped against a wall, he tended to be careless, and slipped foot upon a trap. He fell straight down a hole, down…down…down. Titi was falling, and falling wasn't fun. He felt like Alice, from Alice in Wonderland as he begged another one of the Legendary Bladers, King, to read the story for him at bedtime during their days of training. But the one difference was, there was nothing but darkness, and him, and he didn't find the adventure fun anymore and started to cry. He should have been a good boy and stayed at the temple. Oh boy, isn't Dunamis going to get the execution machine running now?

But luckily, either the heavens had seen his tears, or he was just plain lucky, he plunged into a pillow of…fur? His falling was extremely soft, as he bounced up and down as if he fell upon a trampoline.

As he stopped bouncing, he found himself lying in a soft layer of a certain fur. The strange thing was, the fur was rising and falling in a rhythm. He had no idea what he fell on, but he was scared. Could beyblades solve the problem? I doubt not. Titi knew he couldn't just lie there. Dunamis wouldn't know about him being here either. So Titi had to find out how to get out…alone.

He looked everywhere for possible roads. Nothing but slopes.

"I think I'll just slide off somewhere…" muttered the boy to himself.

He let himself slide of a plane of the furry thingamajig. And there, once again was cold, hard ground. Titi once again felt secure.

As he looked back at the furry thingamajig, he noticed the thing was rather large – almost around Nemesis' size. And physically, it resembled a giant, with hands, limbs. All that. Just like humans…or more specifically, it was like an ape (Despite its facial features were human).

Titi trembled at the sight. Who knows what it would do to him? So he backed off slowly to a piece of rubble near the corner of the chamber. And somehow tipped over a glass bottle of something…crimson.

CLINK!

The sound ringed throughout the chamber and it startled the furry giant.

Titi was in trouble. Big, big trouble.

He watched as the furry giant woke up from its sleep and turn to him with those lines of rage on its initially tranquil face.

Titi could only watch fearfully as the furry giant roared, and to his side, which meant Titi needed to find a way to escape, and _fast_.

Titi jumped to the side as the giant thrust its foot into the corner. Lucky Titi was fast, or he would have been squashed to death by now. As Titi looked back to see the giant's foot stuck in the debris, he made use of the time to find an exit. The hole on the top was rather too small, and too tall for him to climb through, so Titi had another idea in mind.

Blade himself out, like everyone else does.

But first he needed to look for a hollow sounding area on any of these four walls.

He began knocking the walls. He needed to search for somewhere he could run and hide in…like, a tunnel!

And he did. Just as the giant got its foot out from the debris, Titi knocked out a hollow place which was in the middle of the wall adjacent to where the giant was now. The giant roared at him. It was loud, and its teeth were as sharp as razors, and Titi was scared to the point that he would wet his pants, but still, he needed to put himself together. He charged his bey, aimed the middle of the wall and busted it in one fluid movement. No, he had no time to say "Go, shoot!"

And to the boy's expectation, it was a small tunnel and Titi shot inside in a split second before the giant charged toward him. And there he was, safe and sound from any giant attacks. He crawled inside the dark tunnel, and eventually, the tunnel began to lighten up with a soft, warm glow. Reaching the end of the tunnel, he found a small, deserted laboratory which was filled with apparatus, equipment and strange solutions. Its walls were filled with written notes and scientific anatomy references, at a nearby cupboard, there were, gasp, bits and pieces of human parts. He thought Yuuki should reach this part of the deadly chamber…if it weren't for the giant that guarded it. He was amazed on how the place still kept intact, even after thousands of years. It would be heaven for someone who favors science and history…like Yuuki!

Looking back at the thrill, this was sure a fun adventure for a kid like Titi. When Titi finds the way back to the Mist Mountain Temple, he's sure to overflow his diary with a sequel of thrilling adventures. Now that Titi's at a lab, what would he do first? Kids aren't supposed to roam around dangerous places as these, let alone fiddling with the knick knack there! But Titi was the kid outlaw. He searched for something to play with. He wasn't interested in the old, thick books in the bookshelf adjacent to him. He was rather interested in the parts that were preserved in these ancient jars, and the strange set-up that was in the middle of the desk, and that little sealed jar of crimson that read "Highly sensitive material". Titi went over to the far side of the disk and took the little jar. He saw a crimson liquid running to and fro within the petite jar – and noticed that it was the same solution that he tipped over in the giant's chamber. Titi studied the solution with much interest, and couldn't wait to open the jar to see what was inside, and he did it. He opened the jar. The seal had worn out and thus was easy to break open, and there, shiny, flowy, translucent crimson liquid. Titi sniffed the material. It had a copper-ish, metallic smell to it, like…blood. Titi then scooped some of the material with his finger. It was of a half runny, half syrupy consistency…just like blood. Titi then did the most dangerous feat of all – tasting it. It even tasted of blood.

What a strange solution, thought the boy to himself.

Or perhaps…maybe it was blood.

Titi considered to not try the liquid any further, and went off to find something else to play. He looked at the benches filled with piles and piles of notes and drawings. Some were legal notes from a certain party named the Scouting Legion, signed by a certain unfadeable ink that endured the test of time; the sign was clearly read as "Smith" or in some others "Hanji Zoe" or "L. Corporal Levi." Titi eyed one which was the handprint and footprint of a former soldier. These prints seemingly belonged to someone named "Annie Leonhardt". Then more notes, and drawings from someone surnamed "Jaeger".

To Titi, this was a wonderous find! He definitely did have something to write in his diary today!

But…maybe finding a way out was difficult. But Titi kept optimistic and kept on searching for other things.

He found a doorway to…somewhere on the right of the bench. What could possibly be inside? Thought the boy to himself.

Oh. This was more than a lab. It was more like a…testing venue? Titi looked at the operation bed in the middle of the room. There were more apparatus at all sides of the chair, but at the far end, Titi noticed some syringes with the same crimson liquid. The place smelt of decaying flesh, despite the place was immaculately clean. Maybe a little adventure wouldn't harm, said Titi anticipatingly as he neared the chair. As Titi was on the brink of sitting on it, a long-dead corpse suddenly sprung from a trap underneath his feet which forced Titi to hang onto the handle of his chair, but little did he notice, a syringe was emptied into his vessels by the time he was fearing the corpse would come alive and eat him like those zombies in those American gore-horror B movies. And when Titi noticed so, the hairs at the back of his neck stood up in fear. How could the syringes possibly empty themselves? He thought while noticing an extra hole in his skin (Ouch). He pressed on the hole and continued to study the mysterious syringes, when he noticed was mechanically operated. It was automatic, something of a modern invention, when this was an ancient lab!

Titi had a very interesting day indeed.

Ugh, but he needed to get the corpse off him and he simply kicked it off. No wonder the room smelt of decaying flesh. The people that once ran this hid corpses in there. How gross.

But Titi had to worry more about the liquid injected into him. What was that blood-like liquid? He had absolutely no idea about it. Dunamis never taught him about all this stuff. Neither did he learn about the things that lurked within these traps. Would the blood-like solution do anything to him?

But he had no time to care, he'd better find a way out.

He walked out of the room and there, everything was still there. The apparatus, the papers, the equipment, everything. But as he was trying to figure a way out without disturbing the giant outside, his cloak accidently caught a handle of one of the drawers, and Titi yanked his cloak free, but doing so, the whole drawer and its contents eventually was flung out, and Titi was in a shock to see sharp blades fly all over the place.

Then consequently, one of the blades cut him and Titi experienced something he'd never experienced for his whole life.

* * *

The moon was shining in the sky, and Dunamis had discovered that Titi wasn't back.

Impossible.

Titi can't have been running around the old temple for _this_ long.

"Kids." muttered the teen to himself, as he arose from his throne and went around to look for Titi. He looked everywhere for the pink-haired midget, but he was nowhere to be seen, and Dunamis began to panic.

"Where is that midget?" thought Dunamis to himself, and his question was automatically answered as he was overshadowed by a gigantic figure. When the teen looked back, he noticed a giant with hair that resembled Titi, no, no matter it was the facial features, the stature, everything about the giant had resembled Titi.

"Titi?" he gaped.

The giant held the teen by the waist, and picked him up. Dunamis was definitely in for a shock as the giant that resembled his fellow Legend Blader held him into midair. What was the giant going to do to him? Prey on him? Dunamis' eyes met the giant's, filling it with awe, but the giant didn't prey on him. It just held him in midair and cooed him. As Dunamis looked through the giant's eyes, he saw a vision – Titi was stuck inside its' body!

Stunned, the teen knew something had gone fishy. But still, he needed to ask questions.

"Where's your bey?"

The vision showed his a shiny portion in the child's clothing. Oh, so it was safe inside him then.

The vision showed Titi being injected with a strange syringe. After that, he got hurt from yanking his cloak out from the handle of an old drawer which allowed the entire drawer to be pulled out, the blades flying out on him.

Then, the visions stopped, and thing Dunamis dreaded came true.

Titi opened his mouth and threw Dunamis into the cavity before Dunamis could make another move. Then, he swallowed him all in one piece, and heard Dunamis plop into his tummy.

Well, Dunamis didn't taste like chicken.

So Titi advanced on. He needed to go somewhere far, far away.

Like America.

But distance didn't bother him too much as he could fly himself to other places. His hair allowed to fly over the lands like a helicopter anyway.

And America it is. Wonder what King and Chris would taste like.


End file.
